The present invention relates to porous metal compacts suitable for manufacture of electrolytic process and electrodes (e.g., as an anode of a solid state electrolytic capacitor), filtration, and the like. The present invention also relates to steps for making such compacts.
The state of the art for such compacts is that they are made of sintered powders. The art has difficulty in producing high purity powders and in controlling sinter conditions to achieve a high degree of effective porosity, reliably. Artifacts of metal flakes and fibers attempted in the past have not overcome these difficulties.
It is a principal object of the invention to overcome those difficulties.